Its All the Orange Lizards Fault
by AwkwardGal
Summary: Ever since Natsu was bitten by that lizard,his dense personality completely disappears. Being much more aware of his urges and feelings, Natsu simply rolls with it and lets these new feelings take over. It doesn't help much that Lucy is basically trapped alone in her apartment with him. Will the rest of the guild be able to find a cure to bring him back to his regular self in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All of it belongs to there respected owners.**

Today was just another normal, lively day at Fairy Tail, which included the usual fights, drinking, laughing, and stripping (stripping mostly from Grey, obviously). Yup, just another usual day for Lucy in her favorite guild. Something was bothering Lucy though, it felt like something important was missing. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Hey Mira, wheres Levy?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea! I haven't seen her all day!" said Mira, in her usual cheery voice.

"Hm, maybe the rest of team shadow gear or Gajeel know," Lucy turned her attention to the man eating iron a few seats down from her. "Hey Gajeel! Have you by any chance seen Le-"

But Lucy was interrupted by the sound of the guild doors being slammed open. She turned her attention to the doors this time to find just the girl she was looking for running at a great speed towards her with something in her hands.

"Lucy! Lucy! You'll never believe what I found!" said Levy, her words filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh, hey Levy! Whats got you so excited?"

Well I was walking in the park earlier today, when I found this little guy near some bushes!"

Levy held up a jar that contained a little orange lizard inside.

"A...lizard?"said Lucy.

"Not just any lizard! This little guy is an extremely rare lizard! I read that its supposed to have a form of rare magical power," said Levy while observing her lizard more.

"Oh? What kind of power?" Lucy said, now starting to get more interested.

"They say they have a special kind of magical venom in their teeth, so when they bite you, it can affect you in strange ways. Sometimes even changing your appearance or personality all together!"

"Wow, really? That's pretty cool! But anyway, you'll never believe what happened today while I was walking here!" Lucy said.

And just like that, Levy had temporarily forgotten all about her lizard and went into a gossip conversation with Lucy, as she absent absentmindedly set the jar on the chair behind her.

Towards the middle of the guild hall, Natsu and Grey were at each others throats like usual.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH, POPSICLE? I'V MET OLD LADIES WITH A BETTER PUNCH THAN THAT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, FLAME BRAIN? YOU BETTER SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Various punches and kicks were thrown, as well as various chairs and any poor fool to be caught in the crossfire.

They eventually just started throwing whatever they could get their hands on at each other, and this normally would have been just fine, if Grey hadn't picked up Levy's jar and thrown it.

For Levy and Lucy, at that moment the jar was thrown, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. From Levy and Lucy realizing it had been thrown, to it soaring through the air, them realizing it was headed straight for Natsu, and the jar busting open when hitting Natsu's head.

"NATSUUU!" shrieked Lucy from across the guild.

Natsu, who was still trying to get the jars class shards off of him, shot up when he heard Lucy call him. "Yea Luce? Whats up?" Natsu asked, totally unaware of the small creature making its way down his shirt.

"Levy! Do something! Get it off him, before something bad happens!" Lucy yelled, panic filling her voice.

"I don't know where it is! It might not even still be on him!"

"So you're saying it could be anywhere?! Oh my god Levy, we have to find it now!"

The screams the two girls were giving got the attention of the entire guild, who all were now looking at the two with confusion and worry.

"Um, what are you two going on about, exactly?" asked Cana.

Lucy and Levy, who had just realized the quietness of the guild, looked at each other with worry.

"Um, well, you see, Levy brought in this rare magical lizard she had found in a jar. Apparently, this lizard has magical venom in its teeth, so when it bites you, there's no telling what will happen to you. Unfortunately, the jar that contained the lizard was thrown and busted open on Natsu's head.

It could still be on him, but, we aren't too sure," Lucy said, with a sheepish smile.

The entire guild was dead silent for a while, till they all eventually turned there attention to Natsu. "Well, is it still on him?" said Mira in a worried tone.

Natsu, who was still confused on what was going on, said "Wait..so I'm still not following on the whole j- OW!" Natsu suddenly bolted upright in surprise. "What the hell was that?!"

Instantly started backing away from him, while Levy slowly walked up to him and asked, "Where did you just feel pain, Natsu?"

"Um, my lower back."

So, lifting up his shirt and looking at his back, sure enough, the lizard was there. Unfortunately, you could also clearly see a small but deep bite mark next to it. Darn, looks like he was bitten after all.

With very quick and gentile movements, Levy was somehow able to get the lizard off Natsu and throw it out the window. "Sorry about your lizard Levy," Lucy said.

"Its no biggy. The little guy was more trouble that he was worth."

The guild hall was still extremely quiet, until Grey decided to break the silence.

"So whats gonna happen to flame-brain?"

"Well, I don't know, they say its different for every person, and unfortunately I still haven't found the cure for it yet," said Levy, feeling very nervous for Natsu.

"Well, what if something bad happens to him or he does something stupid? Someones gotta be there to help him till we find a cure," said Erza, in her normal intimidating voice.

"What are you talking about Erza? I have Happy, duh."

"Aye, sir!"

"No Natsu, not just Happy. You need to stay with another member of the guild for awhile so they can ensure our and your safety encase you get sick or worse,"said Erza, who was starting to get irritated.

"Well who's he staying with?"asked Droy.

"Well hes not staying with me."

"Same goes for me."

"No way I'm letting him in my house."

This was pretty much everyone's response and Natsu was starting to get irritated.

"Guys would you please stop? I already have a place I can stay," said Natsu.

"Really? Where?"

"Lucy's place, obviously," said Natsu, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" shouted Lucy.

"Then its settled, Natsu will be under house arrest at Lucys for the time being. Lucy, Natsu, I think it would be best for you two to head on back to Lucy's. Don't let him out of your site till your sure he is back to normal."

"Ugh, fine. Common Natsu, lets go," said Lucy, slightly frustrated for being forced into this.

"Right behind ya Luce!" yelled Natsu.

Unfortunately for Lucy and the guild, Natsu was starting to change as we speak. But what's worse is that sending him off with Lucy like that with whats currently going on inside him, was probably one of the worst ideas they've ever had. Poor Lucy, she doesn't even realize what shes gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Natsu were making there way back to her apartment, when Natsu noticed Lucy, who looked pretty upset.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering why I'm the one who always ends up in these situations," Lucy said with a long sigh.

"Well, I guess its because I'm always at your place anyways, and because we're best friends of course." Natsu said with a grin.

"Yea, I guess you right...but how the heck am I gonna be able to pay rent when I'm stuck in my apartment?"

"Don't worry Lucy, me and Happy have that all taken care of."

"Really? How?"

"Happy's gonna go on missions with Charles and Wendy while we're unable to. Then hes gonna bring his half of the rewards here and give them to you. That way you can pay rent, smart huh?"

"Wow, you came up with that plan all by yourself?" Lucy said in disbelief. Natsus more of a man of action, since when did he start using is head like that?

"Actually it was kinda Happy's idea. But I helped!" Natsu said sheepishly.

Now that was something Lucy could believe. That cat might be annoying, but he could be pretty clever when he wanted to be.

"I just wish I knew how long this was gonna last," said a sighing Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy! I'm sure it'll be over before you know it!" and with that, Natsu pulled Lucy into a big hug.

"Thanks Natsu, but I ..." Lucy, who was still being hugged by Natsu, stopped what she was saying when she felt a strange breathing sensation on the back of her neck.

Was Natsu..._smelling_ her hair? No, no. That must be wrong. I mean its Natsu, come on.

"Umm, Natsu? You can let me go now.."

"Oh! Sorry Luce," Natsu said while letting her go.

And with that, the two continued on to Lucy's apartment.

**Time skip- 5 minutes**

"Key, key, key...where is that darn house key...AHA! Here it is!" Lucy said as she used the key to unlock her apartment door.

"You see Natsu? This is how normal people enter rooms," she said while walking into her apartment and setting her key down on a table.

"But Lucy, the normal ways boring! Coming in through the window is way more fun!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Natsu," Lucy said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Natsu started to feel strong flashes of pain coming from his lower back. And when he tried standing up, his legs nearly gave up on him.

_What the hell? Whats going on here?_

"Welp, I think I'll go take a bath," Natsu casually said while walking into the bathroom.

"Ok, but don't use up all the hot water like last time, K?"

"No promises!"

And with that, Natsu shut the door and locked it.

Once he was sure Lucy couldn't get in, he let himself drop to the floor.

_Whats going on? Why are my legs so weak? And whats wrong with my back?!_

Suddenly, something finally clicked inside his head.

_That lizard thing! This must be all ITS fault! Wait, my back...it must have done something to my back when it bit me!_

So with all his strength, Natsu was able to pull himself up high enough to be able to look in the mirror. He turned around and lifted up his shirt to find something on his back glowing bright orange.

_Is that a..magic circle?! Hey.. why is it growing like that?! This isn't good! I need to tell Lucy!_

"Hey Lu-" was all Natsu was able to get out before the magic circle took over his body, and his world faded to black.

**Time skip – 20 minutes**

_Wow, Natsu's been in there a pretty long time! Come to think of it... I haven't heard any kind of sound in there at all! Not even running water! Maybe I should check to see if hes ok..._

"Hey Natsu! Are you ok in there?"

No answer. "Natsu? Hello? Why aren't you answering?" Lucy was starting to get worried.

And with that, Lucy walked over to her bathroom door, closed her eyes and turned the knob... only to find it locked.

_Ugh, of course it would be locked. Oh! I know!_

Then she reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin.

_This should work!_

And after several minutes of maneuvering and struggling, Lucy finally managed to unlock the door.

Once again opening the door and closing her eyes, she yet again called for Natsu.

"Hey Natsu_, _are you ok? Why weren't you answering me before?"

Still no answer.

"Natsu..?" and Lucy peeked open an eye only to find Natsu passed out on her bathroom floor.

"NATSU!" screamed Lucy as she rushed over to best friend.

"Don't worry Natsu! I'll help you! Your gonna be ok!" she reassured her unconscious friend.

With that said, Lucy grabbed Natsu by his legs and dragged him out of her bathroom.

_Dang! Natsus A LOT heavier than he looks!_

After a few minutes Lucy had got him beside her bed, and with a lot of strength, she managed to lay him down on her bed

_Now that was a work out! I think I'll make Natsu something to eat for when he wakes up._

Then Lucy walked into her kitchen and started cooking.

**Time skip- 30 minutes**

_Uhnnnn...where am I? _Thought Natsu, who was just starting to wake up.

"Mmm, whats that amazing smell?" asked Natsu, while he started rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Oh! You've finally woken up! You scared me Natsu!," she said while walking over and jabbing is arm. "What happened anyway? How did you end up passing out like that?" Lucy said, not taking a seat beside Natsu on her bed.

"Hm? Oh, I have no idea what your talking about. But Luce, whats that smell? Its incredible!" said Natsu, now extremely curious.

"Huh? Oh! It must be the food I made that your smelling, you might still be a bit weak from passing out and all, so I'll bring it to you," Lucy said while getting up.

As Lucy got up and walked by him, Natsu caught a whiff of her hair. He then realized that the amazing smell wasn't coming from the meal Lucy made, but Lucy herself.

He had never smelled anything so good. How had he not noticed this much before?

Suddenly, all these ideas and images were popping into his head. He loved that smell, he _craved _it. At that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss Lucy, and run his fingers through her soft hair. He didn't fully understand why, but he didn't really care. He was going to have her, whether she liked it or not.

And so, as Lucy walked over to him and set some food next to him, he got up from where he sat, and pulled her into another big hug. Lucy, just taking it as a sign of gratitude, hugged him back.

She started to feel that breathing sensation on her neck once again, but thought nothing of it.

Lucy couldn't see Natsus face as she was being hugged, she couldn't see the huge, devilishly wicked grin plastered on his face.

_**Meanwhile at the guild~**_

"Levy! Please tell me you've got it right this time!" said Droy, a still a bit sick from the last "antidote" test.

"Don't worry! I'm positive that I've got it this time! This brew is supposed to stimulate your brain and put a stop to most diseases!" she said as she handed the brew to Droy and motioned for him to try it.

Droy looked at the brew, still nervous, and then drank it down fast.

"So Droy, does your brain feel stimulated?" Levy said in a hopeful voice.

Droy looked at her and said, "You know I actu-" but before he could finish, his body started turning green, then he fell over and passed out.

"Darn it. I was so sure that it would work to. Who's gonna be my test subject now?"

She looked over at Jet, who was already down for the count, and Droy, who had just passed out as well.

She started looking around the guild for a new test subject. She then spotted her next victi-erm "test subject".

"Oh Gajeel~!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Click_

Lucy's eyes suddenly came open.

"Huh? What was that noise?.." she asked, while yawning.

Lucy, had just woken up from a long nap due to a strange clicking noise from in front of her.

She was a bit surprised to see Happy, who was holding a camera with weird smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning Lucy..did you..sleep well?" said Happy, who was trying his very best not to burst out laughing right then and there.

"Umm, yea... hey, whats so funny Happy? And whats with that camera?" Lucy asked, starting to get worried. _Whats so funny? Did he draw something on my face? Ugh! I bet he did!_

"Did you draw on my face or something? If you did it isn't funny!" said a frustrated Lucy.

"No, no. I didn't do anything to your face..its just...pffffhahahahah! You know what? I need to get back to the guild soon anyways. Oh, and I left the rent money on your table," and just like that, Happy was out the window, flying to the guild. She could still hear him though, laughing the minute he left her apartment.

_I wonder what was so funny anyways...and what was with that camera?_

Lucy then tried to get out of her bed, but found that something was holding her back, keeping her from moving. She couldn't move at all. Not her arms, or her legs.

Confused and curious, Lucy slowly turned her head to look behind her, only to come face to face with a familiar pink haired dragon-slayer. He was holding her in his sleep, but it a way that she wasn't able to move. His arms were wrapped tightly around her torso with both her arms along with it. His legs were wrapped up in hers in a way that kind of trapped her legs. She was stuck.

If Lucy wasn't being held like she was, she would have fallen out of her bed in surprise.

When her mind had fully processed the situation, she started bushing crimson red. I mean, he was basically spooning her for Christs sake! How else was she supposed to act?

Finally coming to her senses, she tried to wake up Natsu...but to no avail. The boy just wouldn't wake up. She was just about to give up, when something occurred to her.

Happy. Laughing really hard. Camera. Picture. Her current position. Guild.

"Oh crap! Happy's got a picture! I gotta stop him!" she started to panic, trying, but again failing to get out of Natsu's death grip. _Oh man.. If that picture reaches the guild, I'm so screwed! But what can I do? I'm kinda trapped at the moment...so... _

Suddenly, Lucy started to notice Natsu's body heat. Its so...relaxing.. It was starting to make her eyes droop. It didn't help that Natsus scent was making her even more relaxed. The feel of his steady breathing near her is what sealed the deal, and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

After a few minutes, Natsu peeked open an eye to check if she was asleep. He looked down at her sleeping form and started to chuckle while grinning like a madman. The thing Lucy didn't realize was that Natsu had been awake the entire time. In fact, hes been awake for nearly two hours now.

Natsu then pulled Lucy even closer to him (if that was even possible st this point), and positioned his head at the crook of her neck; taking in the scent he was so addicted to.

Natsu, while holding her like a child does its teddy bear, whispered to himself, "Today's gonna be a good day, I can tell."

_**Back at the guild~**_

Mira was just cleaning a cup at the bar, minding her own business, when Happy bust through the doors, laughing like a crazy person.

"Whats so funny Happy?" asked Mira.

"This! Hahah!" said Happy, shoving a picture in her face.

"What are you...OH MY GOD!" screamed Mira excitedly.

"Hey Mira, whats going on here?" asked Levy, with Gajeel right behind her.

"Well Hap- um. Gajeel? Whats up with your hair?" asked Mira, a little weirded out.

Gajeel, who's hair was now lemon yellow, just simply glared at Levy and grumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Levy, who was now nervously laughing and avoiding Gajeel's glare, asked Mira, " Sooo.. what was it you were talking about?"

"Oh right! Take a look at this!" said Mira as she held up the picture in front of the two.

"Woah, is that Natsu and Lucy, or are my eyes just playing tricks on me?" asked Gajeel, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Yep! Isn't it great? I always knew that they liked each other!" squealed Mira.

"Wow, I'm actually kinda jealous! I wish I had someone to hold me like that," sighed Levy, while glancing over to Gajeel.

"Hm? What is it shrimp?" grumbled Gajeel.

Levy sighed. "Oh nothing. Well anyway, we should get back to work! The sooner we finnish the antidote, the better!"

"Wait, what do you mean by _we_," asked Gajeel.

"Me and you of course! We make a good team, don't you think?" said Levy while flashing a smile his way.

"Well..um.. I guess, but.."

"GREAT! Lets go! There's work to be done!" said Levy, whose was now dragging an unenthusiastic Gajeel away.

"Today's gonna be a bad day, I can tell," sighed Gajeel.


End file.
